Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to enhanced erosion resistant wire shapes for a filter assembly used to filter fluid flow in wellbore operations.
Description of the Related Art
A filter assembly, such as a sand screen, is used to filter out solid particles, such as sand, from hydrocarbons recovered from underground reservoirs. The filter assembly is placed in either a cased wellbore or an open-hole wellbore. In the cased wellbore, casing is placed in the wellbore and perforations are made through the casing into the reservoir to provide a flow path for fluids within the reservoir, such as hydrocarbons, to flow into the wellbore. Alternatively, in an open-hole wellbore, a production string is positioned inside the wellbore without casing. The reservoir fluids flow through the annulus between the reservoir and the production string to enter the production string.
Solid particles, such as sand, can be produced along with the reservoir fluids because the reservoirs are poorly consolidated or weakened by wellbore excavation and fluid withdrawal. The production of large solid particles can cause erosion and other damage to downhole and surface equipment. The filter assembly retains larger sized solid particles but allows reservoir fluids and smaller sized solid particles to be produced. The filter assembly itself is susceptible to plugging by the larger sized solid particles and to erosion by the smaller sized solid particles. In open-hole completions, excessive velocity through the openings in the filter assembly may result in reduced service due to smaller sized solid particles, also referred to as “fines,” that are able to flow through the filter assembly and are produced over the life of the well. Prior to production of the reservoir fluids, however, another risk for erosion is at the top of a filter assembly, such as a sand screen, near the end of a high rate gravel packing or frac packing completion, due to the high rate of fluid returns taken in through the sand screen.
Therefore, there is a continuous need for new and improved filter assemblies for wellbore operations.